


chocolate animal crackers

by laurapxlmer



Series: animal crackers [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Baker Harry, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sequel!, Teacher Louis, animal crackers, dads, it's here!, only a little though, only at the end sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapxlmer/pseuds/laurapxlmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have kids and a bakery and annoying in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate animal crackers

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness. july 17th is when Brianna asked if I'd consider writing a sequel. seven months, a new laptop, and a wonderful friendship later, it's finished. 
> 
> this entire thing is dedicated to her because she's the only reason I wrote it. so sorry to anyone other than Bri who's been waiting for it. it's probably not even worth it but i'm relatively happy with it :)
> 
> now i can focus on the spring fic exchange i'm super happy :)
> 
> ~warning, there's a mention of realllllllly gross bastardization of animal crackers aka chocolate animal crackers~

Louis has really got this parenting thing down.

 

Every morning, he wakes up at six (two hours after Harry, who never lets the older lad forget it) and gets himself and the kids ready. Nate and Sam, the twins, are in grade three, and their school is right across from the high school where Louis teaches. Brianna is five, but due to her August birthday, she’s too young for school and too old for daycare, so she gets dropped off with her papa at the bakery every morning.

 

In the afternoons, Louis walks across the street during his free block to get Nate and Sam from school, and then returns for his final class of the day, twins in tow. In his first year at the school, he got roped into ‘helping out’ the art teacher with detention duty. Of course, Louis’s had detention duty since, and every Thursday he has to stay an extra two hours after school. Harry leaves the bakery at four every day, so on Thursdays he picks up the twins and heads home to cook dinner.

 

After dinner, the Nate plays video games, Bri colors, and Sam reads. Harry does dishes and business things, and Louis does laundry and marking. At eight, the kids start nightly baths and teeth brushing, and at nine they’re in bed.

 

Louis and Harry are in bed by half-past nine, both of them preferring morning showers, kisses and lazy blowjobs exchanged until they fall asleep.

 

So yeah. This parenting thing is easy.

 

-

 

Until Harry’s first husband’s parents want to be apart of the Tomlinson kids’ lives – which is miserable for Louis, of course.

 

To Louis, they’re the standard in-laws: disappointed, not approving, and harsh. Anne and Robin are nowhere near the stereotypical in-laws, so Peter and Eileen must have seen the need to step in. Louis’s thrilled, really.

 

Louis would never ask Harry to lose contact with them; Anne and Eileen are friends, Harry grew up knowing these people, and, at one point, they were his family.

 

But dinner at their house? Wanting to take Nate, Sam, and Bri to fucking France? Insisting on coming to their Christmases? Insisting on the kids calling them Grandma and Grandpa Grimshaw?

 

Louis groans just thinking about the Tomlinson-Grimshaw dinner this evening.

 

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Bri asks, walking into Louis and Harry’s bedroom still in her pjs.

 

“Nothing, baby girl. Let’s go pick out your outfit for today,” he tells her, getting up off of the bed and taking his daughters hand. “Do you know what you want to wear?”

 

“It’s getting cold outside so my scarf with the shirt that matches,” she tells him in a matter-of-fact tone. They walk into her room and get her pink kitty shirt out of the closet and some purple pants and blue socks out of her chest. “I pick out my own shoes, Daddy.”

 

Louis laughs. “Well, aren’t you a big girl! Soon you won’t even have to live with your daddies anymore!”

 

Louis expects her to get upset, fling herself to his legs, disagree with him on some level, but all she says is, “Yep.” Then she’s pushing him out of her room and closing the door.

 

He reminds himself to text Gemma and let her know about her niece’s sassy attitude. He knocks on the door to the boys’ room, shouting a quick “wake up” before moving on to make breakfast. He makes a mean toast-and-bacon sandwich.

 

The world is all right by noon, despite restless teenagers in his class ready for the weekend. He gets the school day over with without too much hassle, and heads home to change for dinner. He has two hours until he has to be at his kind-of-in-laws’ house. Louis plans on showering and changing into contacts and putting on some nice clothes; he doesn't want to give them reasons to criticize him.

 

Louis prepares stories in his head about how wonderful his job is and about how important he is while he helps the boys with some homework. He practices saying ‘my’ instead of ‘me’ mentally while coloring with Brianna.

 

Louis and Harry split up the task of getting the kids ready. Louis helps Bri get dressed, as she's already picked out her prettiest dress; Harry manages to get the boys in ties somehow.

 

They’re all out in the living room, sitting down to watch tv, when Harry says, “Kids, I’m stealing your daddy away from you for a few minutes. Try not to get messed up.” He offers his husband his hand to get off of the couch and pulls him into a small kiss. Of course, the kids shout their varying degrees of disgust.

 

“Bri, you’re in charge. Don’t let them get all messed up,” Louis says. Brianna nods with a big smile on her face, and Harry drags Louis off to their bedroom. “Alright, what i—“

 

Harry pushes Louis down on the bed and unbuttons his trousers as fast as he can. “Needed this all day, Daddy. Was a bad boy before you got home, need to make it up.” Harry yanks Louis’s pants off and throws them off the side of the bed.

 

Louis really should be more surprised that his husband is doing this, but his only thought is how glad he is that it isn’t a vanilla night. “What did you do, baby?” Louis asks as calm as possible with his husband’s hand around his dick.

 

“Got off without your permission,” Harry says before taking Louis down almost all the way in one practiced swallow. He sucks and licks, twisting his tongue and his hand in perfect synchronization for a minute before popping off. “I’m so sorry, Daddy.” He goes back down.

 

Louis sighs, half in pleasure, half in the Disappointed Daddy Voice. Harry loves when he gets like this. “You need punishment, you can’t just make it up to me like this, baby. I didn’t give you permission to do anything. You just assumed you could have Daddy like this, right before dinner, with our kids in the other room.” Louis pulls Harry off of him and slaps him lightly across the face. “You can wait until we get home tonight, baby.”

 

Harry whines high in his throat.

 

“Do you want another slap? Don’t be a bad boy, Harry.”

 

“But… Daddy…”

 

Louis slaps Harry across the face again before pushing him off. “Go get my phone from the kitchen.”

 

Harry nods quickly then jumps up and all but runs to the bedroom door. He fixes his hair before unlocking the door and walking into the kitchen. Louis hears him say something to the kids on his way back, and his voice sounds wrecked. Louis’s plan will work after all.

 

When Harry’s back, he tries to hand the phone to Louis. “No, no, baby. It’s for you. Call Eileen and Peter and tell them you’ve come down with a cold and won’t be able to make it. Let them hear what your daddy did to you. They’ll know you’re lying just to get out of dinner to stay home and get fucked.”

 

Harry mumbles a “yes, sir” then unlocks Louis’s phone and finds Eileen’s cell phone number and hits call. It only rings once, and then Harry’s saying, “Yeah, Eileen, it’s me.” Pause. “I know, I do, huh? I think I got something from one of our employees, she was out last week with a cold.” Eileen talks for a few minutes. “That would be great, yeah. I’ll talk to Lou and see what he’s doing then.” Pause. “Gem can watch them, thanks though.” Pause. “Well… okay. I’ll stay in the back, but Lou will help them pack up and send them with you. Half an hour sound good?” Pause. “Great! Thanks, Eileen!”

 

Louis is glaring at Harry when he looks over. “Harry, I didn’t give you permission to do that. You’re letting them spend the weekend with Eileen and Peter?”

 

“Just tonight!” Harry explained. “They’re going to the theatre tomorrow, so they’ll bring the kids back tomorrow afternoon. They just want to let me rest tonight.”

 

Louis pretends to think it over, when really it’s a great idea. With the kids gone, they can get the paddle out, and Louis won’t have a panic attack if Harry breaks his ‘no noise’ rule.

 

“I guess that’s okay. Put the ring on and open yourself up for me, baby. I’ll go pack the kids’ bags.” He gets his trousers from beside the bed and puts them back in the closet, opting for some sweats and a t-shirt. Before he walks out the door, he turns back to Harry, and has the breath knocked from him. “Baby,” he sighs, looking at his beautiful husband, a slight layer of sweat already covering his skin, his cock swollen and red against his stomach, a pink dildo in the hand that isn’t three fingers deep already.

 

“Green?” he asks before he leaves, because after years of this stuff he’s still not sure he trusts himself enough to have complete control over the person who means the most in this world.

 

“Green,” Harry responds on a low groan. “So… so green.”

 

-

 

Louis hates Eileen and Peter almost as much as he hates parent-teacher conference week. While it does mean that there’s no detention for a week, he still has to meet with all kinds of annoying, bitchy parents. At least the Tomlinson-Grimshaw has passed and won’t happen for another month or two.

 

On Monday, a pair of homophobic parents came in to talk to Louis about their son, Grant, who has been in theatre since his first year of sixth form and also has a boyfriend of two years on the football team. His mother is meek and quiet, but his father is loud and douche-y and insists that his son get pulled out of theatre before he turns into a ‘sissy faggot boy like his teacher’. The principal gets called about that one.

 

On Tuesday, Louis’s car breaks down, so he has to call Harry home from the bakery to bring him and the kids to their respective schools. Five sets of parents come in on Tuesday afternoon, and only one single mother shows concern about her son’s sexuality. Three sets of parents, however, don’t understand how their children don’t have A’s in something as simple as theatre, to which Louis has to explain that yes, this is a real class, yes, we do more than act out skits, no, I will not raise your child’s grade to an undeserved A.

 

Wednesday is better. Harry stays home with Nate, who’s come down with strep throat, so they have take-out for dinner, and no parents give Louis too much trouble at school.

 

Thursday is the worst. He has the most parents come in to see him on Thursdays, like clockwork, every parent-teacher week of every semester of every school year he’s been teaching. Needless to say, Louis is at the school much later than normal.

 

Louis says his goodbyes to the nicest parents he’s met all week, a mom, dad, and step-mom, at half-past six. He looks at his watch, looks at his schedule, and groans. He’s going to miss dinner if this parent, one Mr. Jacobson, takes more than ten minutes.

 

Ironically, Mr. Jacobson walks in nine minutes late, a map of the school in his hands. Louis stands up and extends his hand, saying, “Mr. Jacobson? I’m Louis Tomlinson, Hannah’s theatre teacher.”

 

“Hi, please, call me Tom,” the man says in an American accent, shaking Louis’s hand before sitting down. “I’m sorry I’m so late, haven’t been in a high school in years. Han drew me a map, but it was more confusing than finding your office on my own.”

 

Louis chuckles. “I’ve stopped attempting to understand girls her age.”

 

“Too true. Her mom left before puberty started, which only made it worse.”

 

“Ah, I couldn’t imagine. My husband and I are not ready for our little girl to hit puberty in a few years.” Louis pauses. “Anyway, what did you want to discuss about Hannah?”

 

\--

 

Louis finally gets home at ten till eight, just in time to help Harry wrangle the twins into the shower and Bri into her pajamas. When the kids are in bed and Louis is eating his re-heated dinner, Harry sits in front of Louis with a dopey smile on his face.

 

“What’s this face for?” Louis asks, his fond shining through.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Louis drops his fork, causing his mashed potatoes to splash back up on him. Harry giggles. “Sorry,” he apologizes, covering up his mouth with his giant hands.

 

What the fuck. “What the fuck.” Pregnant.

 

“Lou? Are you okay?”

 

A big smile makes its way across Louis’s face, eyes crinkling up in the corners. “Am I okay? Of course I am, baby.” He stands up as fast as he can without falling over and sits in Harry’s lap. “How far along? When did you find out?”

 

“Two months? That night we didn’t go to Eileen and Peter’s?” Harry paused. “I went to the doctor yesterday, but I’ve felt it since that night.”

 

Louis smiles before kissing Harry over and over again. “We’re having another baby. Oh my god, another baby.”

 

Louis stands up, pulling Harry with him, before picking his husband up and carrying him to the bedroom. “Have an excuse to treat you like a princess, now.”

 

\--

 

Harry’s never been great at handling pregnancy hormones, Louis notices.

 

They always seem to argue about everything whenever Harry’s pregnant. With the twins, their big fight was over Eileen and Peter being too involved in the Tomlinsons’ lives and Louis not appreciating everything they’d done for Harry over the years. It’s still a problem, and it probably always will be, but they don’t fuss about it anymore; not much, at least, and definitely not as bad as the first time.

 

When he was pregnant with Bri, Louis was having a very busy school year and couldn’t be home as much, so they never got to see each other. Harry had himself Louis was cheating.

 

It seems to Louis like this time around won’t be any different.

 

On a Monday, Louis comes home late – play practice is a bitch – to find Eileen and Peter in his and Harry’s living room. Oh. Okay then.

 

Peter gives a disapproving look when he spots Louis, and Eileen rises off of the ground where she’s coloring with Brianna and makes her way for Louis.

 

“Can I speak with you in the dining room, please, Louis?” she asks, and Louis’s teeth are immediately on edge. He can’t stand the way this woman’s voice sounds – it makes him want to hit something.

 

“One minute,” he responds shortly, setting down his bag and walking over to Bri. He crouches down and kisses the top of her head. “Hi, baby, how was your day?”

 

“So fun, Daddy! Grandma got me new markers!” She holds up the new colorful markers, the exact same as her old ones.

 

“That’s cool! Where are your brothers and papa?”

 

“Playing games,” she says before going back to her coloring.

 

“Okay, sweetie, I’m gonna go talk to Grandma Eileen, okay?”

 

Bri nods, so Louis walks into the dining room past Eileen, assuming she’d follow. He was right. “What can I do for you, Eileen?”

 

“Why did you get home so much later than usual?”

 

Louis sighs. “My advanced class has a play in a month, so I stayed behind to work with the main actors.”

 

Eileen’s lips form a tight line. “Mhm. Are you aware that Harry had a doctor’s appointment this afternoon?”

 

Louis nods. “I’m assuming that’s why you’re in my home?”

 

“Yes, Harry needed someone to watch the children.”

 

“Well, thanks for taking care of them while I was working and Harry making sure our baby was healthy. I think we can take it from here, though.”

 

Eileen huffs. “Can you blame me for worrying that my son-in-law chose a cheater for his second husband?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes and walks past Eileen. He’s heard this speech too many times to care. “Thanks for watching the kids,” Louis repeats. “Be careful driving home.”

 

Once the Grimshaws are gone, Louis turns around and sees Harry standing there. “Lou, that wasn’t nice.”

 

Louis groans. “It isn’t nice that they think I’m cheating because I had to work late.” He walks into the kitchen to start on dishes, since Harry hasn’t started them yet. He’s probably too tired, pregnancy can be rough.

 

“It’s a reasonable assumption, Louis, you’re always working late.”

 

“I – what?” Louis turns from the sink to look at his husband. “You think I’m cheating on you?”

 

Harry shrugs. “I don’t think that, I just said it’s a reasonable assumption.”

 

“Which means you think I am. Dammit, Harry, why the fuck would I cheat on you? Why? Who could possibly be as amazing as you?” Harry opens his mouth, but Louis continues, exhaustion making it easier for his temper to act up. “She probably talked you into thinking that, didn’t she? What did I fucking do to her? Just because he asshole of a son cheated doesn’t mean I will.”

 

Louis stops once he realizes what he said. He’s never liked the idea of Nick, his Harry being someone else’s is unfathomable, but he tries not to say anything about it to Harry. “Fuck, Haz, I’m –“

 

“Louis. Stop talking.” Harry sighs. “I know he cheated, and I know you never will. I’m sorry. This baby…”

 

“Makes your hormones flare up, I know.” Louis walks over to Harry and hugs him around the middle. “It’s fine. I’m sorry I reacted. You know how crazy they make me.”

 

“I know, Lou. I’m sorry. I’ll get Niall to watch them next time we’re both busy.”

 

-

 

“Louis fucking Tomlinson, I swear to God I will end your life if you do this to me again.”

 

It’s the fourth time Harry’s said something along those lines in the last few hours, and Louis is ignoring it by now. He’s been in labor for three hours, and he’s already crowning. All Louis can do is reassure Harry and try not to cry while Harry squeezes his hand.

 

“Okay, baby, last time. No more babies after this one. I promise,” he says as he strokes the curls away from Harry’s face.

 

 

An hour later, with little Joshua Tyler in his arms, Harry says, “Okay, maybe we can have one more.”

 

A few years later, Louis finally has a kid that doesn’t like frosted animal crackers. But, Louis supposes, chocolate animal crackers aren't so bad. It gives Harry an excuse for a new cupcake. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated if you liked it :)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at hfflpffhoe x


End file.
